The present invention generally relates to petrochemical industry, and can be used in fuels, preferably for internal combustion engines.
It is known to use water-containing ethyl alcohol as an anti-detonation additive for fuels, in particular gasoline. In order to increase stability of the properties of the fuel when such an additive is introduced into it, mixtures including stabilizing substances, for example emulsifiers are utilized.
An anti-detonation additive or mixture is known, which is based on ethyl alcohol, with the addition of an emulsifier in form of aqueos ammonium solution of casein, etc. (V. M. Ivanov, B. V. Kantorovich “Fuel Emulsions and Suspensions”), M., Metallurgizdat, 1963, pages 24-28). These mixtures however are not sufficiently effective because the fuel with this mixture has low stability (only several hours), it has a low dispersion (diameter of drops of water about 2 mcm), and also has an increased viscosity.
An anti-detonation additive for fuel is known, based on a water containing ethyl alcohol, which includes a stabilizer as disclosed in patent document RU 2 068 871 1995. The mixture is used as a high-octane additive for fuels, predominantly for internal combustion engines, and it has wastes of hydraulic manufacture of ethyl alcohol from wooden initial material. This mixture is inexpensive and can increase a phase stability of fuel. However, the production of this high-stability and uniform fuel emulsion is difficult, because water which is contained in the alcohol is not completely blocked.